


Sugar and smoke rings

by NunuChae_JP (Ultimate_Illusion)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Illusion/pseuds/NunuChae_JP
Summary: Hyunwoo had been extra seductive and Hyungwon had to bring up a hand to cover his amusement everytime the guy throws in flirtatious comments at him.But when Hyungwon clocks out for the night and he sees Hyunwoo waiting outside with an unlit cigarette perched between his lips, he knew he was in so much trouble. Even as he followed Hyunwoo to his car and drove to a secluded area, he knew he was making a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point.





	Sugar and smoke rings

> Long nights, daydreams  
>  Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool  
>  But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.

Hyungwon knows they shouldn't be doing this, at all, in the backseat of a car, but he couldn't care less when Hyunwoo's mouth was hot on his neck, felt the prickle of his stubble as he presses chaste kisses there. Hyunwoo faintly smells like cigarettes and Hyungwon arches his neck as the older drags his lips up at the spot where his jaw meets his neck, sending waves of pleasure that goes straight to Hyungwon's groin.

It had been ten minutes and Hyunwoo hasn't kissed him yet, not once, and he hates to admit it was getting slightly unbearable. Hyungwon had been wondering for awhile how Hyunwoo kisses and what would he taste like- would it be like his usual favorite drink, sweet and intoxicating or would it be like cigarettes, strong and bitter- so he decides to put the matter in his own hands.

He pushes the older guy gently to readjust their positions and Hyunwoo looks confused for a second before he finally caught up with the situation. Hyungwon leans back on the door, bringing a leg down while he folds the other one to lean on the backrest. He loops his arms around the older's neck, pulling him close. Hyunwoo braces one hand on the door, the other perched on his thigh, their faces mere inches away.

Hyunwoo's gaze was arousing and he looks at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on and this brings a surge of confidence in Hyungwon's system. Hyunwoo cups his jaw and traces a thumb on his lips, gently prying them open. Hyungwon gazes at the older with hooded eyes then seductively licks the intruding finger and sucks on it. Hyungwon would chastise himself later and blame this stupid move on alcohol but for now, he'll bask in the attention the other is offering.

Hyunwoo stares at his mouth, looking like he's on the verge of breaking, and Hyungwon's chest swelled knowing he did that, so he tests how far he can go before Hyunwoo reaches his limits. He makes a show of licking and rolling the digit using his tongue, applying enough pressure. He made a particularly lewd noise of sucking and as if a switch was turned on, Hyunwoo closes whatever distance between them and lets his tongue take over.

Hyunwoo kisses with fervor, Hyungwon notes. His tongue was hot and wet inside and they fought for dominance, neither unrelenting. When Hyunwoo's tongue fell back, he chased after it, delving into his mouth. He tastes like strawberries and faintly of cigarettes and if Hyungwon had drunk less than he actually did when Hyunwoo bought him a cocktail back at the bar, he would have surely shied away. The alcohol has loosened his inhibitions, making him feel bolder and he wonders if it was a good thing.

Hyunwoo removes his hand on his jaw, in favor of grabbing both his thighs, wrapping them on his waist. Hyungwon locks his arms tightly around his neck and in one swift motion, Hyunwoo pulls him up to his lap, his thighs straddling the latter. It was unfair how easily Hyunwoo can manhandle him like he was some kind of paper doll.

The older unabashedly bucks his hips up which made him gasp into the kiss and Hyungwon has to brace his arms on the backrest for support. He does it again for a second time and Hyungwon decides to be bolder. He wraps a hand on Hyunwoo's neck and grinds against him, jeans against jeans. Hyunwoo groans, a sound which Hyungwon found very satisfying, and the older, probably in spite, slides his tongue back into his mouth to take the lead. Hyungwon wants to curse because, jesus, the things his tongue does.

They settled into a slow pace with Hyunwoo thrusting upward while he grinds against him. Hyungwon throws his head back after Hyunwoo made a particular hard thrust and the latter took the chance to latch his mouth onto his neck. While dropping soft kisses on his sensitive skin, Hyunwoo squeezes his thighs and moves his hands up to grab his hips tightly. Hyungwon buries his hand in his soft hair and caresses his dark locks and he can feel the older tightening his hold in response.

Hyunwoo was hard, that he was sure of- he can feel that thing pressing on his inner thigh afterall- and he would be lying if he says he isn't as turned on as him. But he knows they ought to stop this. Even his alcohol-induced brain is telling him that this isn't really a good idea, thank you very much.

Hyungwon's life has always been a jumbled mess of yellow lights and flashing cameras. Juggling between two part-time jobs, a model during the day and a bartender at night, he barely manages his schedule. He is too tired to do anything outside of work, always declining when his co workers invite him out and now he wants to reevaluate his life choices, seeing as he ended up making out with a customer.

Hyunwoo is one of their regular patrons. He visits the bar every Friday straight for three months now. He obviously hates large crowds and would rather stay in his favorite corner, nursing a drink while he smokes a cigarette.

They were not friends, not really, just plain acquaintances. Fridays were always busy but they've managed to exchange several conversations, long and short ones, whenever Hyungwon finds a chance. Hyunwoo would usually talk about how his day goes in the corporate world, about his weird friends and about his pet dog named Nunu. At times, he talks about his bizarre dreams, about the different situations he encounters while travelling and about the late night tv show he watches every weekend. Occasionally, Hyunwoo shows him the varieties of exotic and popular dishes he takes pictures of, shows him selfies and stolen shots of his friends and co workers-including a guy named Kihyun who has a weird fashion sense and a really buff guy named Wonho who looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly.

But not even once did he brought out the topic of his love life or of a girlfriend or even of a fling and Hyungwon never questioned the obvious omission of the topic.

That night though, there was an unusual dark glint in his eyes when he looks over at Hyungwon as he sits in his usual place and orders his usual strawberry rose gin fizz. He looked particularly handsome-he was always good-looking- with his hair swept back which he only wore on rare occasions. And he wasn't the only sole being who thought so. Hyungwon had noticed the wanton looks that were thrown at Hyunwoo's direction as he sips on his drink albeit the latter looks unfazed from all the attention.

Hyunwoo had been extra seductive and Hyungwon had to bring up a hand to cover his amusement everytime the guy throws in flirtatious comments at him. But when Hyungwon clocks out for the night and he sees Hyunwoo waiting outside with an unlit cigarette perched between his lips, he knew he was in so much trouble. Even as he followed Hyunwoo to his car and drove to a secluded area, he knew he was making a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point.

Hyunwoo slowly creeps a hand up his thin waist, throwing him back to reality. When it started slipping under his shirt, Hyungwon instinctively grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Wait."

He pulls away and immediately regrets it when he sees the look of confusion on Hyunwoo's face. He looks like he was trying hard not to gaze back down on his lips, which Hyungwon finds slightly adorable.

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo, eyes slightly unfocused and brows furrowed, softly questions.

"I don't usually do this. This-", he gestures between them then continues in a low voice, barely above a whisper, "- thing is all new to me."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Hyungwon decides not to answer; he lets go of his arm and slides back to the seat beside Hyunwoo, hands gripping the cushion. He gnaws on his lower lip and looks down on his lap.

"It's okay." Hyunwoo starts, making him look up. He felt fingers touch the back of his hand, then felt them slide down to his fingertips, prying his hand from the car seat. "You can be honest with me."' The older gives him a small lopsided smile, entwining their fingers, then Hyunwoo's thumb gently starts caressing his.

His hand was big and warm, very warm, and it fits perfectly with his own. And before Hyungwon could actually think too much, he blurts out a rushed "I'm sorry."

Hyunwoo squeezes his hand one last time before releasing him, then he's leaning over.

Hyungwon immediately closes his eyes and inhales the musky scent that fills his nose. He nervously anticipates the softness of lips to touch his own but it didn't happen. Instead, he hears the door on his side being swung open so he quickly opens his eyes and sees an annoying smirk that graces Hyunwoo's lips as he pulls back.

"What did you think I was going to do?"

The memory of Hyunwoo's lips and tongue brings a different kind of warmth to his entire body.

"Should I guess?" Hyunwoo teases when he doesn't answer.

"Shut up."

Hyunwoo laughs airily, his eyes turning into small crescents. He then cups his cheek and traces the curve of his cheekbone with a finger. Hyunwoo's dark eyes meets his and even in the dark he can see his look of adulation. Hyunwoo studies his features as if he was a living sculpture, and Hyungwon's heart threatens to jump out of his chest as the older slides down a thumb down to his lips, lingering there.

"Do you know you're really pretty?", he whispers, voice low. His gaze lowers and he was staring at his lips now. "And you have a nice mouth."

Hyungwon is highly aware that Hyunwoo's attracted to him- he hasn't confirmed anything before but Hyungwon isn't that dense. Sometimes, when he was busy with entertaining customers or even in the midst of mixing drinks, he would catch Hyunwoo staring. When caught, he would always look away, pretending to be busy with looking around but Hyungwon knows better. Once, he caught him staring at his lips with a dazed look. Hyungwon had dismissed it as a mere drunken haze but thinking about it now, there's no way that was just one.

Getting complimented by the older was something he hasn't anticipated. He was used to getting confessions from both male and female patrons but not Hyunwoo. He never voiced out how he feels about him and Hyungwon just want a confirmation.

"Do you like me?" He finally questions.

Hyunwoo grabs his chin and tilts his head up. "Isn't it obvious enough?" He chastises. Hyungwon sees him frown for a second before releasing his hold. "I want to kiss you again but you need to get home."

Hyungwon turns his face away and feels the rush of blood on his ears. Hearing it straight from his mouth sends him on edge. He's grateful that it was dark or else he would have stormed out in embarrassment. He silently berates himself knowing he's turning beet red just from a few words from the man.

Seeing the door wide open though, he turns back to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon fake-gasps, looking scandalized, one hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo, confused, furrows his brows.

"Are you throwing me out?!" He sees Hyunwoo open his mouth to probably reply but he beats him to it." In the middle of who-knows-where? You can't le-"

"What are you talking about?" Hyunwoo interrupts him. "You're overreacting Hyungwon-ah." He shakes his head then shows his adorable trademark smile, eyes crinkling on both sides. And Hyungwon bitterly realizes that he might have a terrible crush. "Go climb in the passenger seat, I'll drive you home."

"Oh. Okay."

As soon as the car stops in front of Hyungwon's apartment, Hyunwoo kisses him. It was slow and passionate and when he was about to kiss back, Hyunwoo pulls away.

"Have a good night Hyungwon-ah. I'll text you."

"Don't keep me waiting."

Hyunwoo squeezes his thighs and sweetly smiles. "I won't," he promises.

He could only stare at the back of Hyunwoo's car as he drives through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just lying on the bed one night, listening to Troye Sivan's Strawberries and Cigarettes and look I managed to write something. I'm proud of myself lol.
> 
> I really should not leave it like that, but my angsty side is telling me otherwise. Anyway, I'm sorry if it was OOC or if there were some mistakes. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Leave me some kudos and kind comments too while you're at it 😁
> 
> Showhyung nation is too dry. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
